Someone Like You
by Orange-Coyote
Summary: NOT A SONG FIC. Slightly AU. Blaine calls for Kurt after a date gone wrong. Kurt can't hide his feelings for Blaine any longer. What will Blaine say when Kurt lays his heart on the line? Summary sucks, but give the story a shot. :D One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I want to start off by saying this is NOT a song fic of Adele's beautiful song. It's slightly AU and about when Kurt finally gets Blaine's romantic attention.**_

_**I wrote this in a couple of hours, so please excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes.**_

_**I always find it oddly difficult to write a one-shot. So this is my attempt at one for Klaine. Enjoy!**_

**_Also, GLEE TONIGHT! -fangirl squeals-_**

* * *

><p><strong>Someone Like You<strong>

Kurt had thought that Blaine had learned his lesson after the Gap Attack on Valentine's Day, but he thought wrong. A week later Blaine had fallen for a boy named Kyle Peterson that worked at a nearby Barnes and Noble. Blaine had gone in to get a new copy of _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ since his was so creased and tattered from many years of love.

Kyle had been the one to help Blaine locate the book in the large store, and Blaine had immediately noticed how cute said boy was. Tall, dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and an athletic build were the main attractions. Later on Blaine noticed those blue eyes had specks of black around the irises.

After successfully locating and purchasing the second most important book of Blaine's life (_Deathly Hallows _being the first, of course), Kyle had asked if Blaine would be interested in further discussing the topic over coffee, since all of his friends back in his neighborhood just didn't understand the awesomeness that was Hogwarts. Blaine had eagerly agreed, looking forward not only to discussing one of his favorite obsessions with a fellow fan, but also to spending time with a boy he found quite charming.

Blaine had come back to Dalton, excited and giddy as Kurt had ever seen him. When Kurt asked what had happened that made Blaine so happy, Blaine told Kurt a short version of what had occurred. Kurt's smile had faded during the story, but he quickly pasted it back on when he was sure Blaine was looking. Kurt had congratulated him as sincerely as he could, wishing Blaine luck. Blaine thanked him and asked if he would mind picking out an outfit. Kurt said he wouldn't mind at all and followed Blaine back to his dorm. He walked over the various clutter on the dorm floor and began sifting through Blaine's closet (which consisted of mostly t-shirts, jeans, Dalton blazers, and bowties). Once he found something he deemed decent, he handed it to Blaine and told him to put it on so Kurt could get a full view of it. Blaine nodded and walked off into the bathroom to change.

Kurt didn't know what to do. He had been crushing on Blaine since the beginning, and now Blaine was going on his second coffee date with someone other than Kurt. What was going through Blaine's mind? Was he honestly so oblivious that he didn't notice Kurt's subtle hints? Or did he notice them and just pretended not to so that he could spare Kurt's feelings? Kurt rubbed his temples. This was starting to drive him insane. All this worrying for potentially no reason. Before Kurt's mind could ramble on some more, Blaine walked out of the bathroom in the outfit Kurt had picked out.

"What do you think?" Blaine asked as he spun slowly in place to allow Kurt to view the look from all angles.

Kurt admired the way the black skinny jeans accentuated Blaine's athletic legs. He also admired the way the gray v-neck t-shirt showed off Blaine's muscled biceps.

"Looks great," Kurt responded sincerely.

"Thanks." Blaine walked over and gave Kurt a quick hug. Kurt resisted shuddering. "Seriously, Kurt thanks so much for your help. I'll let you know how it goes when I get back. I'm gonna head out now."

Kurt nodded and waved a small goodbye. "Good luck." Blaine waved back and then he was gone.

Kurt dragged his feet back to his own dorm, and flopped down on his bed. He grabbed his iPod off the nightstand beside his bed and placed his headphones into his ears. He put it on shuffle and let his mind wander. He remained that way until he received a text.

Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket, instantly recognizing there was a problem. He checked the time: 5:15. Blaine had left only ten minutes ago, yet the incessant repeating of "Teenage Dream" that was coming out of his phone implied that Blaine was texting him. What could have gone wrong in ten minutes?

Kurt nervously opened the text, half hoping for a heartbroken message and half hoping that Kyle was Blaine's dream come true.

_From: Blaine. To: Kurt. Friday, February 22__nd__. 5:14 pm._

_Kurt, I'm at the Lima Bean. Please come. Hurry._

That did not sound good. Kurt pulled his headphones out of his ears in a hurry, grabbing his keys off the dresser as he rushed out to his car. He jumped in, turning over the engine before he had even fully closed the door. He slammed the door shut behind him, quickly clicked his seatbelt into place, and put his Navigator into drive. He tore out of the parking lot, turning left in the direction of the coffee shop he and Blaine had come to know very well.

Kurt was at the Lima Bean in a matter of seven minutes, a personal record for him. He parked in the nearest spot he could find, slamming on the brakes and quickly shifting the gear into park. He pulled relentlessly at his seat belt until the wretched thing released him. As soon as he was out of the car, he dashed to the coffee shop's door and burst in. He looked around frantically for Blaine and finally found him sitting at their usual table. Ignoring the odd looks from other customers, Kurt rushed to Blaine's side and sat in the chair across the table.

"Blaine, are you alright?" Kurt knew that was a stupid question; of course he wasn't alright! He had just sent Kurt what sounded like an SOS. But what else was he supposed to say until he knew all the details?

Blaine sighed deeply, his face slowly looking up at Kurt. Kurt immediately noticed the tell-tale signs of crying: bloodshot eyes, red nose, trembling bottom lip. He had cried enough times to know what it looked like.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt felt a strong urge to comfort the boy across from him, but knew he could do nothing in such a public place in such a city as Lima, Ohio. He would have to get Blaine back to Dalton as quickly as possible. "Come on, let's go." Kurt rose from his seat and helped Blaine to stand. Blaine leaned on Kurt, seemingly unable to handle walking on his own at the moment. Crying did take a lot of energy, after all.

Kurt half walked, half dragged Blaine to his car, settling him down in the passenger seat before moving over to take his spot in the driver's seat. Blaine sluggishly buckled his seat belt, but his eyes were blank and so was his expression. Kurt clicked his seat belt as well, looking at Blaine anxiously. Blaine seemed to be in a daze, unwillingly to speak or move more than necessary. Rather than trying to trick Blaine into talking during the drive, Kurt hauled off toward Dalton. He was determined to get Blaine to see what Kurt saw: that the two of them would be perfect together.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled into Dalton's gates ten minutes later. (He had been driving a bit slower since he was constantly checking on Blaine.) Kurt parked in his designated parking space, taking a second to look over at Blaine before he exited the vehicle. Nothing. Blaine was still staring blankly out the window.<p>

Kurt sighed. This must have been really bad. Blaine hadn't acted this way after Jeremiah, and that had been pretty bad in itself. Kurt unbuckled his own seatbelt and then reached out to undo Blaine's. He then got out of the car, walked over to the passenger side, and opened the door. After waiting a few seconds, Blaine was unresponsive so Kurt took his hand and helped him out of the car. He closed and locked the door behind them, deciding to leave his bag in the back for now and just take it in later.

Kurt led Blaine to his dorm room, for once glad that he didn't have a roommate due to his mid-semester transfer. He sat Blaine down on his bed, walking over to hang his jacket in the closet before returning to Blaine's side. Blaine sat motionlessly where Kurt had left him.

"Blaine?" Kurt sat beside Blaine, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Blaine leaned into the embrace wordlessly, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist. This was one of the many things that annoyed Kurt, yet thrilled him at the same time. Blaine always sent so many mixed signals! Touching Kurt all of the time, flirting, and then acting as if he had no idea what Kurt was talking about when he brought up such situations. It was so frustrating! That was why Kurt was unwavering in his decision to get Blaine to recognize his feelings today, before Kurt wouldn't be able to take it anymore. "I'm sorry the date with Kyle didn't work out," Kurt consoled, trying admirably to hide the fact that he wasn't sorry at all. Blaine sniffled in his arms, acknowledging Kurt's words.

"What happened?" Kurt asked softly, cautious to not cause Blaine to explode in tears.

Blaine sighed, his first sign of life since Kurt had picked him up at the Lima Bean. "I don't know what's wrong with me," he rasped, his voice broken and barely above a whisper.

"Blaine, nothing is wrong with you," Kurt stated stubbornly. "Just tell me what happened."

"We met at the coffee shop. We both ordered our coffees and then sat down. It started off fine, both of us discussing the world of Harry Potter. And then it all went downhill." Blaine paused, taking a deep breath before resuming. "He asked where I went to school and I told him about Dalton. I told him about the Warblers. About you." Kurt's breath caught in his throat, but Blaine continued on. "He asked if I was gay, too. He said it jokingly, like he wouldn't believe such a thing. He went on about how he and his friends had once beat a boy they found out was gay. I lost it. I told him off for being so blasé about gay bashing. I just couldn't stop myself." Blaine shuddered, pausing for yet another deep breath. "Why do I do that, Kurt? Why do I ruin every chance I could have to be happy?"

Blaine's face was so heartbroken that Kurt felt a part of him die inside. He wanted to tell Blaine that he didn't ruin anything; that it was all Kyle's fault for being a homophobic ass. But he couldn't, not really. So he comforted Blaine to the best of his abilities.

"Blaine, sometimes people come along and we think that they may be the one. Look at happened to me. I had a crush on Finn just because he stopped throwing me into dumpsters. And then I had a crush on Sam because my gaydar went off at the sight of him." Kurt chuckled fondly at the memories that arose in his mind. He quickly focused back on Blaine's predicament though. "What I'm trying to say is, although both of those incidents were heartbreaking for me, I moved on. I got past it all. And now I'm here and I'm happier than I've been in a long time."

Blaine lifted his head from where it had fallen onto Kurt's shoulder and looked Kurt in the eyes. Kurt felt a little uneasy, but steadily returned Blaine's gaze nonetheless.

Still gazing into Kurt's currently blue eyes, Blaine shook his head. "You're not happy, Kurt. You're upset about something."

Kurt's eyes widened. Even at one of Blaine's lowest moments, his mentor senses kicked in. Kurt rolled his eyes, attempting to cover up his momentary surprise at how easily Blaine could read him after such a short amount of time knowing each other. "Blaine, we're talking about you here, not me."

"Why are you upset?" Kurt sighed impatiently. That was what Blaine did; whenever he was upset he would automatically try to solve someone else's problems. The only way to get him to talk was to let him solve said problems, so Kurt acquiesced.

"You want to know what's making me upset?" Kurt asked edgily.

"What is it?" Kurt didn't know if he was more annoyed or flattered by the concern present in Blaine's tone of voice. He decided on annoyed.

"You. You are making me upset, Blaine."

Blaine gaped, obviously not expecting such an answer. "But-what-how-?"

"I like you, Blaine! I've liked you for the longest time and you haven't even noticed!" Kurt stood, pacing back and forth in front of Blaine. He couldn't hold this in any longer. "You're so oblivious! Even Finn noticed, for Gaga's sake!"

"Kurt, I – I don't know what to say," Blaine whispered. Kurt's outburst had taken him completely by surprise. He was nearly speechless, but he knew not speaking would only make Kurt angrier. And so he forced himself to speak. "I never noticed."

"Obviously," Kurt seethed. He didn't know why all of this pent-up anger was releasing itself now, but he wasn't going to stop it; it felt too good to get his feelings all out in the open.

Blaine didn't know what to say. He had seen Kurt this mad before, but it was never directed at him. Kurt had always come to Blaine to talk about his problems. How was Blaine supposed to know that he himself _was _one of Kurt's problems?

Kurt sighed, noticing the guilty expression on Blaine's face. "Blaine, look. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I've just – I've reached my limit with this."

"What are you saying, Kurt?"

"I'm tired of watching you go out with these guys, all giddy and hopeful. But then you come back sad and broken. And then you blame yourself, like it's your entire fault even though it isn't. You're so perfect, Blaine, and you don't even realize it."

"I'm not perfect," Blaine remarked dejectedly.

"But you are," Kurt insisted. "You have an adorable laugh, a gorgeous smile, and wonderful curly hair. I could just drown in your eyes; they're so beautiful. And don't even get me started on your voice." Blaine was about to speak, but Kurt held up a finger to signal he wasn't done yet. "You're kind, funny, considerate, selfless, and loyal. Any person would be more than lucky to have you."

"I think I see the point of all of this," Blaine observed once he was sure Kurt was done speaking. "I think you want me to realize that I'm worth it; that I deserve to be happy. Right?"

"Yes, Blaine. Exactly. That and the fact that you will find someone someday that will give you all the happiness you deserve."

"Someone like you?"

It was a whisper, barely recognized by Kurt at all. But he had heard it nonetheless. Or was it his imagination playing tricks? Either way, he had to be sure.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"Yeah." Blaine rubbed his neck awkwardly, looking at Kurt's shocked expression. "You're a good kind of shocked, right?"

Kurt stood motionless, speechless. Both being a first for Kurt Hummel. He forced himself to nod so Blaine wouldn't get worried for no reason.

"I know I'm a clueless idiot, Kurt." Kurt blinked out of his daze momentarily. "I know it's probably too late, but I have to ask you. Would you – do you think – can you ever forgive me?"

_Not the exact words I was expecting, but it's a start._ Kurt had just laid his feelings out for Blaine to see, and Blaine was asking for forgiveness? Well, if that's what he needed to feel better…

"Of course I forgive you, Blaine. I don't know where I'd be without you," Kurt replied sincerely.

Blaine finally rose from his seat on Kurt's bed. He stepped forward until he was face-to-face with Kurt (well more like face-to-chin, but whatever). Blaine slowly reached out his left hand toward Kurt's cheek.

Kurt stood motionless, scared that if he moved at all he would scare Blaine away. And he _really_ did not want to do that.

Slowly, torturously slowly, Blaine ran the back of his hand down Kurt's cheek. He cupped Kurt's chin in his hand, rubbing his thumb across Kurt's bottom lip. His eyes were locked on Kurt's. Kurt's eyes never left Blaine's.

"Kurt, I'm so glad I found someone like you."

And then, before Kurt could blink, Blaine was leaning forward. His lips inched closer to Kurt's by the millisecond. Kurt inhaled sharply, waiting for what he knew would be the best first kiss anyone could ever ask for.

After what felt like millennia but could have only been seconds, Blaine's lips touched Kurt's. Blaine was hesitant at first, not only because he was unknowledgeable of how to kiss since this was his first kiss, but also because he wanted this to be perfect for Kurt.

Soon after, Kurt returned the kiss just as hesitantly. After a few moments, as the pair became more comfortable, the intensity of the kiss increased. Before long Blaine's tongue was licking at Kurt's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Kurt gasped at the feel, and Blaine took the opportunity to slowly explore Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned and the sound was one Blaine wanted to hear over and over again for the rest of his life.

In no time at all, Kurt's lungs were burning; he needed to take a breath, but he wanted to kiss Blaine like this forever. He didn't need oxygen; all he needed to live were the kisses that Blaine was so generously giving to him. Blaine was his air now.

Shortly, Blaine slowly pulled away to catch his breath. He couldn't help himself and placed pecks around the corners of Kurt's mouth before he inhaled deeply, giving his lungs the air they so desperately cried out for. He smiled as he noticed the sparkle in Kurt's eyes. Blaine had never considered himself attractive, but the look of lust in Kurt's eyes gave his self-confidence a well-needed boost.

After catching their breath, the two boys spent the rest of the day alternating between talking about anything and everything, and kissing sweetly during lapses in conversation. Their cell phones rang occasionally, but both ignored the persistent ringing. They were in their own little world now, and they planned to stay there as long as possible.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Wow that really just flowed right out. It's exactly 3,072 words. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Leave a review if you don't mind. :D**_

_**If you notice any mistakes, please let me know so I can edit them. Thanks!**_


	2. Not a chapter, but still important

I'll be adding this to each of my published fics, so I apologize if you have to see this more than once.

* * *

><p>Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.<p>

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. Some have even lost stories because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Lillybean queen of the i ocean

BrittanyChayanne

Orange-Coyote


End file.
